Grateful
by LovelyMetalhead
Summary: Bakura is bored. So she starts drawing, and remembers the first time she met Malik. Warning: Genderbending and implications. Thiefshipping, Girl!Bakura x Malik


I hated when this happened.

I was laying in the bed I shared with Malik, and I was seriously bored. I seriously had nothing to do. No one had a commission waiting for them, and the house was clean. Nothing good was on the TV. The few books I had were read five times over. And... Malik was out working at his "real job." So that left me here... alone and bored.

"Gaah I'm so bored I don't know what to do!" I shouted, covering my head with a pillow.

What to do, Bakura? What to do?

I sighed, turning on my side. I then saw my sketchbook on the nightstand.

"Feh, I have nothing better to do. Might as well practice drawing," I told myself as I grabbed the book and a pencil.

I just scribbled random bases and practised drawing facial expressions and hair. Soon, I got bored with that.

"You have an imagination, Bakura, go ahead and use it," I said aloud. Despite being alone and bored, I at least had the luxury of saying something stupid out loud without Malik having to say anything.

Malik...

I remembered the first time we met as I started drawing.

It was in high school, and I was just walking home, when a bunch of thugs came about. At first, I did was I usually did and just ignored them. But they didn't leave. The next thing I knew, I found myself pushed against a wall, dropping my bag in the process.

Some parts I didn't prefer to remember, but the next thing that hit my memory was when Malik came in. One of the men was pushing his hand up my uniform skirt, when I felt him suddenly get pushed off me.

"Leave that poor girl alone!" I heard a man's voice shout. I looked to see dark skin, blonde hair, and purple eyes come to my rescue. I looked at his clothing; it was obvious he went to my school.

He had a few friends with him, too. One looked kind of like him, only taller, more muscular, and with spikier hair. The other was just as tall, with blond hair and brown eyes.

I couldn't seem to move at all as I watched my rescuers beat the living crap out of the thugs.

Eventually, the thugs were bloodied up enough that they couldn't fight anymore. The spiky haired blond gave a final kick for measure.

"I better not see you trying that again!" he screamed at them. Frightened, the thugs ran away. I could finally breath easier.

The shorter dark-skinned blonde walked over to me. "Are you alright?" he asked me, sincerely.

I paused for a second, before I processed what he said. "Y-yes... I think I'm just a little shaken up," I responded.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure those thugs don't mess with you again," he said.

"Thank you so much." Why did I find myself blushing?

Soon after, we were hanging out regularly. I got to know that his name was Malik, and I also got to know the other two that saved me; their names were Marik and Jounouchi. We all got to be good friends.

And eventually, Malik asked me out on a date.

I stopped reminiscing to fully realize what I was drawing. I had drawn Malik and myself. I was a damsel in distress being carried bridal style by my saviour swordsman in a mask, Malik. I'm not exactly sure where I got the idea to put him in a Zorro outfit, but I guess I _did_ use my imagination like I wanted to.

I found myself blushing. I then realized how grateful I was to Malik, even though I might not of wanted to admit it to him before, since he was such a mushy sap. But now I felt I had to... and I wanted to. Even though it's been years since we got out of high school and we're married now... I felt I really wanted to. And I knew exactly how, too.

I sat at the dining room table, waiting for Malik to come home. I dressed myself in my silky red dress and I had Malik's favourite dinner on the table. The lights were out; we'd be dining by candlelight. There was a trail of rose petals leading to the dining room from the front door.

I smiled as I heard the front door open and close. "Bakura, I'm home!" I silently chuckled as I heard a few confused mutters come from him. I sat in a Marilyn Monroe-like pinup pose as I saw my husband walk in the dining.

"Bakura, what is all of this?" he asked, slightly confused. I patted the chair beside me, signalling for him to sit next to me.

"I got to thinking today," I started, looking him in the eyes and holding his hand in mine. "I was just drawing, and I started thinking about the first time we met. You remember, don't you?"

"How could I forget?" he responded. "Only Ra knows what could have happened had I not passed by."

"Of course. And I realized that I never showed my gratitude for that. So I wanted to do that..._tonight._" I kissed his hand for emphasis. Malik blushed.

"Oh, I see. You know, you didn't have to go to this trouble..." He leaned closer to me. "...but I appreciate it all the same." He planted his lips onto mine. I deepened the kiss for a second, but then pulled away.

"Let's save all that for later," I said. "For now, let's not let this food go to waste."

"Oh, of course."

We ate our dinner in peace, occasionally feeding each other and kissing away any mess that ended up around our mouths.

Once I finished my dinner, I got out of my seat and headed to our bedroom.

"Hey, Bakura, where are you going?" Malik asked, even more confused than before. "I didn't even finish my dinner!"

"Don't worry, you can finish your dinner," I told him. "However, I'm _not_ done showing you how grateful I am, if you get where I'm going." I continued walking to our bedroom. "Oh, and when you're done, blow out the candles!" I said before closing the door to our room.

I had hoped that he didn't suffocate himself trying to eat too fast, since I had to delicately change into my lovely blue babydoll and matching stockings. I was going to save it for Malik's birthday, but, I had decided, why not? Once I got myself into that, I lit a few candles and laid across the bed, waiting for Malik to walk in.

It seemed to be a long while before he finally did come in.

"What was taking taking you so long? I was waiting!" I pouted.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "I couldn't leave a bunch of dirty dishes out..." I gave a fake pouty face. "...but I kinda wish that I did." We both smiled at each other.

I giggled as he tackled me on the bed and claimed my lips without warning. He then looked me in the eyes, and said, "By the way, Bakura... _I love you. With all my heart._"

I placed my arms around his neck, saying, "I love you too, Malik," before reclaiming his lips.

**Reviews would be ever-so-lovely! This is my first story, and I would love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
